Olvidar
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: Spoiler capítulo 88 manga. Yuuki decide ser olvidada por Zero pero ¿importa lo que Zero quiera? ¿qué siente él? ¡Comentarios y críticas se agradecen!


Ok, publiqué hace nada y, ando con la locura de escribir, con ganas de darme ese gusto y, hoy sentí que darme ese gusto tuvo una retribución inmensa al leer a Anadette en su review. Me recordó la segunda razón por la que me gustaba tanto escribir ¡sí! Sentir que se está expresando algo y que alguien te diga si has logrado o no hacerlo, si le ha llegado esa fibra. Así que sí, este one shot, si bien considero deja harto que desear y puede no lo pases a leer tampoco, este va para ti (de hecho en la respuesta te decía que tenía planeado hacer uno como este pero, le cambié el final pensando en qué podría ser de tu agrado, y por eso me separé de la línea que seguí en el fic que leíste para generar un... mejor no adelanto nada).

Bien, eso. Nuevamente con spoiler del capítulo 88. Desde ya, gracias por su tiempo a quien lea este one shot y también a quien deje comentario, sugerencias, criticas y ofrecimientos de beteo son muy bien recibidas (y es que ando con la horrografía sangrante ¡perdón!).

**Disclaimer**: VN y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No quiero recordarlo ¡Zero jamás será mío!

**Aviso: Puede contener GRANDES cantidades de spoilers del capítulo 88.**

**OLVIDAR**

Recuerdos que se difuminan, escapan de entre mis manos, evaporándose. No quiero, no es lo que deseo, pero tú obras más allá de mis deseos y te vas ocultando entre las sombras de mi mente hasta desaparecer ¿qué no lo sabes? ¿No te das cuenta? En la medida que te esfumas me voy volviendo un ente, uno sin sentidos y sin razón de ser y es que no tan sólo es a la humana a la que...

_Algo dentro de mí está desapareciendo._

_-No te lo perdonaré_-grito desesperado y entonces me encuentro dentro de mis memorias, en aquel lugar donde yace un féretro y un alto árbol de espinas cual rosal inmenso. Estás allí, en tu versión humana, sonriéndome falsamente, pues sé que en realidad deseas llorar, llorar intensamente.

–No quiero esto, que no lo ves–

–Será más fácil así, Zero–. La figura frente a mí se distorsiona para dejar ver a quien realmente me habla, la humana que deja de serlo, para pasar a ser la vampira que supuestamente aborrezco.

–¿Para quién? –suelto furioso–¿Para mí? –reto indignado. No lo entiendes ¿verdad? ¿Olvidarte? Claro, qué fácil es decirlo cuando no eres tú quien debe arrancarse de su ser aquello que le mantiene cuerdo.

O quizás no, no cuerdo...¿qué cordura hay en un cazador que atesora a su presa? lo que más odio es, lo que más quiero.

Ese es uno de los secretos más oscuros y ocultos en mi ser, hasta velado a mí por contravenir todo mandato mas no creo que te importe ¿o sí?

–No soy yo quien quiere olvidar, eres tú quien me desea lejos–me ves dolida–Eres una egoísta–increpo lleno de veneno, deseando herirte aunque sea un poco, que comprendas... ¿No lo ves? Me duele que desees alejarme, me destroza perderte.

–¡Es el único modo! –sollozas mientras te incorporas a mi lado y te acercas a acariciar mi mejilla, yo golpeo tu mano, tu roce me daña, no sabes cuánto me daña.

–No te lo perdonaré–_ni que me hagas olvidarte, ni que elimines tu existencia por él._

Y vuelves a sonreír de esa manera que empiezo a odiar, esa maldita sonrisa que en realidad no es más que una mueca desgarbada, una mascarada que tras de sí oculta realmente un dolor inmenso.

–Para cuando despiertes, ya no sabrás a quién no debes perdonar, Zero–me corriges. –Lo siento–susurras acercando tu rostro al mío, juntando nuestras frentes. Yo me quedo estático, no por así desearlo sino por, por...

_¿Quién es?_

Me ves a los ojos descubriendo mi incertidumbre en ellos. Y te permites derrumbarte libremente, ya no sonríes más, las lagrimas caen finalmente y te aferras temblorosa a mi nuca para acercarte más y más.

–¿Quién eres?–

–No soy nadie–

–¿Por qué lloras?–

–A-diós–

Y ante mi desconcierto, nuestros labios se juntan y por alguna razón siento que debo aferrarme a ese ser imaginario que se ha colado en mis sueños. Es extraño, aún siendo un sueño puedo distinguir un salado sabor en mi boca. Es un beso de lo más raro, uno que me transmite despedida, melancolía y gran dolor y inexplicablemente, si bien no conozco al ser frente a mí, yo también comparto ese sentir al devolverlo..._por uno de esos repugnantes seres._

Al despertar me encuentro en una habitación, estoy un poco descolocado y la cabeza me da vueltas... ¿dónde estoy? Al tratar de reconocer los alrededores imágenes van haciendo aparición, una fiesta, una mascarada, Kuran, Isaya...

–Arggg–. Me duele, la cabeza me duele. No hay nada más.

–Ten cuidado, has caído inconsciente de la nada–me dice una voz. Busco a su dueña en las penumbras y descubro a una muchacha de cabellos cortos oscuros que me da la espalda. Trato de incorporarme y lo logro tras un par de intentos, la muchacha tiene una voz nasal, probablemente haya llorado y es, notablemente, una vampiro.

_Escoria_

–Si ya estás bien, entonces... –gira y me observa de reojo. Algo en su mirada llama mi atención. Quizás esa extrema tristeza y melancolía que le nubla al hablarme–Adiós–

Un susurro.

_No quiero olvidarte._

–_No quieres olvidar a la Yuuki humana Zero, pero aquella, ya no existe más_–susurra en mi cabeza una cálida voz cargada de sufrimiento, tan semejante a...

–¡Espera! –

He corrido hasta la desconocida a la vez que le ordeno parar y en un acto impetuoso le he agarrado su mano y volteado hacía mí. Su rostro ha pasado desde la tristeza al asombro. Pero tan veloz como fue, se ha ido y ahora me observa como el enemigo que soy, apuntándome con su mano libre con una espada-espera-susurro aferrándome a su muñeca e inmovilizando la mano en que carga el arma, la observo y entonces, me pierdo en ella.

_Recuerdos_

_Borrar_

_Algo dentro de mí está desapareciendo_

–_No quiero olvidarte a ti. A Yuuki_–

_No...no lo has logrado._

La muchacha en mis brazos trata infructuosamente de separarse de mí. Opone resistencia sobre todo cuando una de mis manos se aferra a su cuello para juntar nuestras frentes y unir nuestras miradas.

Se tensa en mis manos y vuelve a tratar de amenazarme con su espada. Mas la amenaza ya no alcanza su rostro, el que ha vuelto a la melancolía–_Me ve con tanta nostalgia que duele_–

–_También me duele verte_–

_-Ambos nos resistimos-_

–Suéltame–siseas intimidante, tratando de ocultar el dolor en la amenaza. –No sé quién eres ni que quieres conmigo ¡déjame ir!–

Mi pulgar acaricia entonces tu cuello, notando por donde corre tu sangre. _Estoy perdido._

–No puedo dejarte ir– dejo escapar en un murmullo, acariciándote con cada palabra. Las puntas de nuestras narices se rozan y puedo sentir tu respiración agitada en mi rostro. Te veo, te imploro, _te deseo tanto_–no puedo, Yuuki–

En ese instante tu oposición pierde fuerza y cerrando la distancia entre nuestros rostros fundo nuestros labios. Antes de cerrar tus ojos puedo notarte desconcertada y angustiada, diciéndome con la mirada- _Esto va a dolernos, va a dolernos demasiado-_

_Lo sé, lo siento pero... no puedo olvidarte._

_Ni a la humana, ni al vampiro. Ni a ti... _

Y las razones sobran.

_No es una ilusión._

**END**

**Aclaraciones:** Hace nada (21/11) subí un fic en que trataba de hacer realidad esa ilusión que deja entrever melancólicamente Yuuki en el capítulo 88. Ese, qué pasaría si nos encontráramos en un contexto en el cual fuéramos humanos. Descontextualicé ello y los llevé a un, qué pasaría si simplemente ambos perdiéramos las memorias (e Isaya reemplazara a Kaname, volviendo a Yuuki humana/sin memorias). Este en cambio es un ¿qué ocurre si? distinto un, que ocurre si le sale mal el plan a Yuuki y Zero, no la olvida. Con claras referencias al final como podrán ver a la imagen a color que acompañó al capítulo 88 (y quedo al debe ¿no? Una imagen dice más que mil palabras se aplica a este caso pero se hace lo que se puede, je).

En fin, volviendo al "qué pasa si no resulta el borrón de memoria que se mandó Yuuki" como hemos podido ver en la serie, no siempre resultan esos borrones de memoria. Ya sucedió con personajes de la clase diurna y es que, por más que ella sea una descendiente de sangre aún más poderosa de los Kuran ("la chica que heredo tu sangre con más fuerza" en palabras de Isaya) quizás su poder no sea suficiente para arrebatar las memorias de alguien que la, ejem. penúltimo párrafo del fic. La frase final por cierto queda como ¿qué? pero refiere a un tercer one-shot que tengo planeado y sí, sobre Yuuki, que ya me puse muy Zero, Zero y quiero indagar un poco en eso de que ella viese todo como una ilusión. Va ir bastante unido a este eso sí y no al que hice antes (a ese pretendo unir otro también más relacionado con Yuuki pero con...Cross). Y eso, estoy con ánimos de escribir por el mero gusto de escribir, pero sería dichosa si alguien pudiese ofrecerse a betearme... tanto el anterior como este y los dos que vengan (más si me lanzo a escribir un universo alterno de más de un capítulo, necesito beteo).

Eso y ¡atenta a sus comentarios! (reviews, mensajes, sugerencias, ¿ofrecimientos de beteo? críticas constructivas, les estaría muy agradecida).

Con cariño, Sayo.


End file.
